


屑白王借腹生子，巧梦魇将计就计

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: 产卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 用脚写正文，用心起标题
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	屑白王借腹生子，巧梦魇将计就计

————————————————

沃姆从国王山道飞上呼啸悬崖，那里立着他亲自下令放置的界碑。在界碑之外，藏着另一位神祗的指路标，一个镶嵌在‘这个世界’的锚点。心事重重的国王不确定他接下来要做的事是否正确，但既然已经有一位梦境的古神将圣巢搅的不得安宁，再来一位，情况也不会比眼下更糟糕了。  
在领土内，国王即全知全能。沃姆顺利找到山洞，黑铁铸成的火炬冰冷地伫立在岩石后，像一位耐心的老友，已在此等候多时。沃姆几乎是毫不犹豫地将火炬点燃了。  
如他所预想的那样，梦魇之王已在宫殿等候。  
沃姆甫一推开卧室门，就看到那抹熟悉的鲜红站在窗帷边，用近乎嘲讽的姿态朝他鞠躬致意。  
“老朋友，好久不见。你大费周章的召唤我来到你的国度，想必是要提什么强人所难的要求了。”格林随意拨弄起他放在柜子上的小型座钟，时针和分针漩涡般转动起来。“——还是说，你是想找我叙旧了？”  
沃姆用平静的神色回应了梦魇的挑衅。  
“我可以帮你进行一次容器的传承。”他淡淡地开口，仿佛在说一件轻巧的事。梦魇一瞬间露出惊奇的神色，随后便换上一副笑脸，问道：“那你想从我这里拿走什么？”  
“我要你的一个‘孩子’。”沃姆直言不讳。  
“不可能。”梦魇把笑脸收起，神色变得冷漠。“你这里可没有值得和我交换的东西。”  
沃姆站定到格林面前。梦魇比他高挑了不少，为满足对方好胜心般，沃姆放任格林居高临下的审视。他拉住格林的手腕，像真正亲密无间地好友般解释起来：“辐光在王国虫民的梦境里苏醒了。怪我当初没有斩草除根。朋友，我需要你的帮助。”  
“可我只做公平交易。”格林弯下腰，摸了摸国王的头顶王冠似的角，“你的筹码也太少了，老朋友。”  
“好吧。本来也没指望能靠说服你让你交出这些东西。”国王叹了口气。下一个瞬间，房间内盘旋起强大的灵魂力量。白色的灵魂如暴风雪般席卷开来，晶莹的光点像狂舞在夜空的流星，整个房间亮如白昼。  
“沃姆……！”格林点燃梦境精华，试图将突然敌对的朋友一并拖入噩梦之中，再好好给予对方惩罚。他的手段多的是，何况沃姆现在也不再是完全的神明了。  
“没用的。”这是高傲的梦魇之王被灵魂吞没前听到的最后一句话。那庄重的声音来自他无比熟悉的高等存在，他几千年来的朋友。  
“这里布满了我对抗梦境的尝试……所幸还可以困住你。”

梦魇清醒后，发现自己正躺在柔软的大床上。作为他身份象征的红色长袍被整整齐齐叠在床角，而自己像什么食材般被脱干净摊开在床上。从真菌荒地上供而来的菌丝被织成细腻的绒毯，那绒毯正盖在他股间的私密部位，像最后一点慰藉似的，帮他遮住生殖器。梦魇之王试图从床上坐起来，这时他才发现，两枚尖锐的钩子刺破了他手腕边的翼膜，将他牢牢钉死在了床上。  
“这就是你求人的态度。”梦魇怒极反笑，反倒露出悠闲的神情来。  
沃姆坐在床边，不动声色地端着一个小钵，调着什么东西。他看见格林醒来了，蹙着眉看了他一眼，问：“痛吗？”  
“……你没必要再和我假惺惺了。”格林判断形式，发现在苍白之王为宿敌苦心设计许久的牢笼里，同为梦境领域神明的他是无法逃脱的。于是梦魇便高傲的仰起脸，邀约似的扭动起腰来：“我们也不是第一次做爱了。没有必要耍这么多花样。”  
苍白之王只是看着他嘴硬，把手中的小钵放到床头柜上。格林歪着头，注视着国王默默地把衣物褪干净，做好了生殖器即将被亵玩一番的准备——可沃姆却并不来碰他。这位旧友赤身裸体走到了房间另一侧高大的白色立柜前，从一处隐蔽的小隔间里捧出一只小巧的盒子。那盒子外观朴素不起眼，像是市井里最最常见的那种东西。  
这场景着实诡异。即使是与苍白之王欢爱过无数次的梦魇也开始感到困惑。他试探性地问：“你怎么反而拖沓起来了？”  
沃姆也不看他，只是从盒子里拿出了什么东西。这让梦魇感到异常愤怒——他今天不止行事乖张，还比平时更无礼，更冷淡了！  
“我们今天用这个。”沃姆把从盒子里掏出的东西握紧，举到四仰八叉被束缚着的格林面前。梦魇看到那形状就懂了——一个骨制的假阳具。他低头去看沃姆一丝不挂的胯间，果然如他所料想的那样，沃姆腿间雄性外生殖器的地方空空荡荡，取而代之的，在他尾尖偏前的几块软肉之间，多出了一处暧昧的凹陷。他的朋友在将他五花大绑后，决定以女神的姿态出现在他面前了。  
“哈哈！”格林忍不住大笑起来。“我没想到，你还会追求这类世俗的乐趣。你想怎么取悦我？”  
沃姆不紧不慢地走回床边，他拿起床头柜上刚才调制好的液体，慢条斯理的往格林的下身抹去。格林愉快地接受了苍白之王撸动他的性器的做法。他的手艺非常高明，恰到好处的揉捏着梦魇挺立的尖端，粘稠的液体在他的阴茎上滑动，和一些渗出的前液混在一起，一同在跗节碾过的地方发出些淫靡的水声。格林把腰冲白王脸的方向挺了挺，示意白王帮他口。沃姆一般情况下都会答应，但这一回却无视了他的请求，他继续搓捏着梦魇的下身，手渐渐移向了后方的穴口。那些液体一下子就被梦魇的后面吞了进去，国王仅仅只是用一根手指绕着那些带点粉色的嫩肉打转，梦魇就迫不及待了。“快把那东西放进来。”他催促道，用大腿拱了拱国王的腰。而沃姆则仍把那枚假阳具攥在手心，没有满足梦魇需求的意思。

【我果然车力太低，又开不动了总之跳过样板戏doi】

格林的尾端的穴口还紧紧夹着那枚骨制阳具——那冰冰凉的东西已经被他炙热的体内捂热了。同样炙热的还有沃姆的雌穴。他夹紧了梦魇鲜红的性器，一下一下刻意收缩内壁，好像再邀请他快点射在里头。梦魇在沃姆的桎梏下依然忘情地摆动着身子，他的翅膀上滴滴答答地流出血来，掉到被单上，他看着那血反而更加兴致高昂，肿胀的生殖器开始毫无节奏可以的乱顶乱撞。苍白之王骑在他胯间，随着他胡来的动作搂紧了梦魇的腰，像巨浪中的小船般被高高抛起，重重落下。  
沃姆真是个天才。梦魇在高潮时暗暗赞叹。他玩得尽兴，射出来的东西填满了国王的孕囊，弄得苍白的神明伏在他身上难受地哼哼起来。  
“这回换你在下边。”梦魇意犹未尽地吩咐道。沃姆倒像没听见般，用手拖着被射满梦魇精液的穴口，慢慢让自己躺在床上，他往背后塞了两个软垫，小心翼翼地把穴口抬高，一滴也不想浪费似的把那些浑浊的猩红夹紧。  
梦魇好奇地看着这一切，连性欲都忘了。他扭着屁股，艰难地昂着头张望。沃姆托着他那一肚子的宝贝精液，终于找到了个合适的姿势，舒服地倒下，几对附足忽然抽动起来。他揪紧被单，发出受刑般难受的嘶声。沃姆的身子几乎缩成一团，梦魇看着他，一手捂着肚子，一手仍拖着屁股，腿根一下一下有节奏地抽搐着。  
“嗯…”格林听到一声带着痛苦和情欲意味的呻吟。沃姆把腿大敞开来，腿间的小穴一开一合。淡淡的粉色穴口处的两片薄膜好像被什么东西顶开了，是和沃姆一样的苍白的东西，被一层半透明的膜状物裹着。这个卵状的东西抵在沃姆雌性的生殖器入口处，把他的薄膜撑成半透明状，一些透明的粘液从接合处漏出来，弄脏了毯子。那东西仿佛碾到了沃姆的敏感点，他失神的叫出声。卵状物一半已经露在外头，却随着沃姆的失力又缩回去了一些，它在那儿吞吞吐吐的动了半天，梦魇几乎听见了哭声（他挺高兴的）。终于，伴随着沃姆腰部的一阵痉挛，那枚苍白的卵落在了床单上。  
然后是，第二枚，第三枚……  
随着五枚卵被娩出，沃姆脱力般躺在枕头堆里。那些卵乱糟糟排列在他腿间，发出莹莹白光，被一层清澈的粘液包裹着。  
“我得说，观赏性很强。”梦魇幸灾乐祸起来，不顾自己失血过多的双翼，笑得床嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃。沃姆撑着身子坐起，他拿指间轻扫刚刚娩下的孩子，又安慰般的摸了摸自己被撑到极限的小穴，那儿湿漉漉的，还在后遗症般抽搐着。  
“……我需要你把这些卵变成真正的孩子。”沃姆玩着指尖的粘液，有气无力又不容置喙的下令。  
梦魇笑累了，喘着粗气，得意洋洋地回答：“好啊。我收回开始那句话，你这里确实有值得交换的东西。”

接下来的事便自然而然的发生了。格林大方地展现出自己分娩用的通道。沃姆小心地捧起珍贵的卵，塞进格林的体内。一枚、两枚……梦魇没有那么拘谨于皇家礼仪，他在卵挤破产道时大声痛呼，在粗大的卵子接连轧上敏感带时毫不遮掩的尽情爽叫。  
“我会帮你照顾好我们的孩子。你可不要忘了我们的约定。”一切结束后，梦魇像个真正的父亲那样，爱抚着隆起的肚子。他的腹甲只覆盖到上腹，沃姆伸手触碰他柔软的下腹，五枚属于自己的卵把梦魇黑色的皮肤撑到变薄。手指在腹上滑动，可以摸到卵子的圆润的轮廓。  
和梦魇交合而来的‘孩子’，说不定真的能成为杀死辐光的利器。沃姆想着，开始筹划下次分娩的事宜。

End.


End file.
